


Fintle Beans

by charloo



Series: Erotic Keeper Oneshots [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charloo/pseuds/charloo
Summary: In which I guarantee myself a place in hell
Relationships: Mr. Forkle/Fintain Pyren
Series: Erotic Keeper Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Fintle Beans

**Author's Note:**

> if you are reading this. don't think your so innocent. the only way you could of found this is if your explicit filter is off and you look this up.

Fintan was insanely horny. Who knew that watching your boss try to destroy her son's organization was so hot. It made him so horny in fact he felt the urge to reach into his pants and pull out his 16 inch erection. Just by the mere size of it almost made him orgasm. It was actually a little known fact that Fintain was gay as fuck. 

As he began to stroke his massive member he here's a rustle behind him. He turns around in surprise to see Black Swan leader Mr. Forkle in front of him with his hands in his pants.

Fintain smiles evilly and grabs Erol by the waist and begins to kiss that hunk of a man. Now Erol starting to become even more aroused takes his hands out of his pants and begins to stroke Fintains penis. Fintain, now thouroluy surprised by Erols erotic motions burned off the rest of their clothes. 

Secretly though, Erol had a fire kink that he had never told anyone. So he went up to Fintian and jerked his penis a little poor. Taking this as a sign to continue, Fintain set Erol on fire. Because of this Erol managed to achieve his maximum erection of 18 inches.

Fintain seeing this, shoves his penis deep into Erols thick ass. Erol moans as Fintian begins to anally pleasure him.

Erol smiles sinisterly as he begins to fist Fintain's tight virgin asshole all the way to the stomach.

At this Fintain cums thick streams of seamen deep into Erol. With Erol now full of cum he sticks his penis into Fintain and comes three times as much. At this a small bulge forms around Fintain's stomach.

He looks down at a sweaty Erol and whispers

"I'm pregergant"

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to do a part 2, then i didnt


End file.
